Body Snatching
by life goes on u should too
Summary: Lexie James wakes up in a body unlike her own, in a room she doesn't recognize. It takes her only moments to realize she has become who she believed to be a fictional character. Now it's her job to save the lives the previous owner of her new body killed and she has only a short time to do so. Femslash/futa warning. Bella/Irina
1. Chapter 1

Futa warning, femslash, this will be a Bella/Irina fic

_Screeching tires, headlights and a sickening crunch filled my senses as pain filled my body and I screamed out._

_"Lexie!"_

I jolted out of bed, covered in sweat and grabbed for my kubatan and pocket knife. I knew something was wrong when I couldn't find them, my inhaler, nor my glasses on the night stand. Something was wrong... I could see just fine... and my sister wasn't in the room. Her bed wasn't even there. My chest felt lighter, the air moving swifter without the normal struggle. My head felt slightly heavier and I noticed my skin was paler. The rain pelted the window and the tree blew around.

Wait...

I looked around and saw bland clothes in the closet, a shocking lack of my leather jackets and high top sneakers. My skateboard was nowhere in sight and the laptop on the desk was not mine, nor was the desk. Pulling up memories of the book my girlfriend loved, my eyes shot open and I jumped up, cursing the shortness of this body. With a huff I rushed to the mirror I spotted on the other side of the room and paled at what I saw.

"No... no no god no..." This was not me. This was... that girl had long hair, wavy and chestnut colored. The eyes remained mine but brown eyes were easy to come by. The skin was too pale, the breasts way to small, seeing as I went to sleep with a DDD and woke up with a B-cup. Not that I'm upset about that, but come on, I use to be 5'7...

Back to the worry...

There was no way this was my body. That meant I was dreaming...

I pinched myself and yelped in pain. Okay not a dream. Find a wallet... wallet, wallet, wallet, WALLET! I opened up the wallet I found, which was conviniantly set next to the laptop, and found a license that confirmed my fears.

"Isabella Marie Swan... oh, shit..."

A light appeared behind me and I spun around. The man was in a military uniform and I gulped, then got mad. Why the fuck was he here?!

"Attention!"

I snapped into attention, my ROTC training kicking in without me really wanting it to. I stared straight ahead despite wanting to glare at the man that dared invade this body's room.

"I'm sorry, Alexis, but this is something you need to do. Do you remember what happened?"

I sighed and he put me "at ease" while I thought. The car accident! Shit!

"How's Sarah?!"

"Let me explain. You've been switched with Isabella's soul. She occupies your body now while you occupy hers."

"So I survived that car hitting me?"

"Yes. Sarah has not left your side, but do not worry. Your lover will be alright. We have... tampered, so to say, with Isabella's soul. She is still Isabella, but with your memories. She will remember nearly everything you will. People, places, but she will be missing some. That will easily be explained with the accident."

"So... Basically, Sarah will have me, a version of me, and she won't be alone? Isabella will help her through things."

"Just as you had." He nodded. I took a moment to take in his features now that I had somewhat calmed down. He was a well built man, tall, his facial features a perfect mix of hispanic and african. His green eyes were piercing but I felt I should trust him. I nodded and he motioned for me to sit down.

"Why have I been brought here?"

"That Isabella, as you know, made serious mistakes, eventually ending in the death of another person."

I bite my lip. "Irina..." I always thought Irina had been completely misunderstood. She was just scared, and had a knee jerk reaction due to her mother's death.

"Yes, as well as all the newborns and a few wolf shifters."

I grunted. "How am I to change that?"

"Your presence alone changes it. You are gay, are you not?"

"Yep. Out and proud."

"That fact alone changes things."

"Ho- wait... Stephanie Mayer was Mormon. Latter Day Saint. No way she would write a gay in her book."

"Exactly."

"But what can I do about anything else? I'm 5'4 with noodle arms."

He cleared his throat and took out a small red pill from his pouch and sat beside me. "Lexie, I'm here to give you a choice. You can go into this with a weapon. This pill will change you. You will be a shifter of sorts. Like the wolf shifters your animals will be abnormally large, but you can change into anything you think of."

"So... lions, tigers, bears?"

"As well as Dragons, Centors and Unicorns."

I blinked. "Just had to throw the Unicorn into that didn't you... wait! I can turn into mythical animals as well? Groovy!"

He smiled but it soon vanished. "There are a few side effects. You will get taller, stronger, your hair longer and in general... better. Super Human."

"That's not too bad. Sounds pretty damn good, actually." I leaned back a little bit and crossed my arms.

"There's something else. You... you know what a futanari is, correct?" It was strange, seeing this large man in a millitary uniform look... nervous.

"Uhm... yeah. I wrote a fanfiction with one."

"That... is the other side effect. If you take this pill, you will become a futanari."

I looked at the ground. Even though I had yet to meet any of these Vampires... God, what was I saying. Vampires! Blood thirsty, Vampires... But even in the books I had read, I wanted nothing more than to make life easier for the family. Sure Edward was an ass, but... Esme and Carlisle were kind, hard working, and loving. Emmett was a man-child, but a strong man and a loyal companian and friend. Rosalie, a bitch on the outside, surely had a beautiful personality that matched her outer beauty. I couldn't imagine Emmett would be with a complete bitch. And she had a hard past on top of it... Hard past... damn, that was an understatement.

Jasper was a warrior and kind man... Alice one of her favorites and so damn kind and adorable. Not to mention Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen and Elezer didn't deserve hardship as well.

If she had to suffer some pain to save them, she would do it. With a grunt and a nod she turned to the man. "I'll do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. If I have to suffer a little to save the Cullen's and Danali's, I will."

"Okay. Remember, you are Isabella Marie Swan..."

"I understand."

He handed me the pill and I swallowed it. I felt him pat my shoulder before my body erupted in pain and I fell back on my bed.

xxxx

The alarm blurred and a loud knocking sounded waking me up and I groaned.

"Wake up, Bells! First day of school. You should get there a little early."

The man's voice was unfamiliar but I quickly remembered last night and realized this had to be Charlie, my new father. I grunted and stood up, the height different from last night and my other life. I also felt something shift between my legs and sighed, looking to the closet for something to wear. The sight before me brought a grin. Button up shirts, jeans with rips, sneakers and combat boots, snap-backs and fadora's where all there. I grinned wider and grabbed black jeans with rips artfully placed, a blood red button up and a black silk vest. I put them on the bed and opened up the drawer. Boxer briefs. That works. I set those down with a bra and stripped down. Out of curiosity I turned to look in the mirror. I was nearly 6' now, my skin tanned. My arms, chest and stomach were completely toned, a six pack of abs showing well. My hip bones formed a V the ended in...

Well fuck the guy wasn't lying...

There between my legs was an eight and a half inch penis... Why so big...? I shook my head and realized there was no hair anywhere but my head. Well that's nice. I sighed and pulled on my boxer briefs and bra, purring at how comfortable the underwear was.

Don't judge me.

I pulled on socks and the jeans, sitting on the bed to pull on my shoes. My skin felt like it was on fire so I prolonged putting on a shirt until the last string was tied. I stood and put on the button up, leaving the top two buttons open. I then put on the vest, smiling. I felt sexy, but there was something missing. I pulled my hair into a low pony tail after running a brush through it and smiling, but still... something was missing. I turned to look at the closet again and spotted a black fadora with a red band.

"Perfect." I slipped it on and grabbed the bag near my bed... yeah I'll admit it's mine now. May as well. I headed down and found a note. Charlie kept it simple. Truck was outside, it was mine, the key was on my chain. Sweet. I grabbed a poptart and headed outside. Something needed to be done about the beast that this truck was. I sighed and popped the hood. I had time. I looked at the engine and transmission, tightening a few things and smiling. Double pump the clutch my ass. I also checked out the muffler and realized I would have to find money for a new one. But this was a great truck once I fixed it up. The other Bella clearly didn't realize this was a Shelby. A Shelby 1985 to be exact. I purred again and smiled, climbing into the truck and starting the beast, heading to school. While I was irritated I had just finished in school, graduated, I knew this was nessesary. I pulled up, noticing several stares my way, and parked, itching to listen to some t.A.t.U or something. I sighed and headed toward the building, spotting out of the corner of my eye a group of beautiful people. I turned and saw not five, but nine pale people. Five blondes, only one of them male... a red head... oh god...

Victoria...

I hissed and walked faster, going to the office. The lady behind the desk was elderly, a horrible dye job making her hair a bad version of what should have been blonde. She looked up when I entered with wide eyes. "I'm Isabella Swan. I got enrolled about a week ago."

"Ah, yes, the chief's daughter. I have your schedule here." She handed it to me over the counter and I looked it over. English, Creative writing, descete math, lunch, biology and Study Hall. Sweet.

I headed to English after getting my other two papers. Apparently she thought I wouldn't actually go to class. Yeah well I got to figure out how screwed I am Vampire-wise. I started noticing my senses were increased. I could hear whispers all around me as if they were speaking to me, I could smell the lunch ladies preparing the food, I could see pores on faces and pits in the paint around me...

This is slightly off putting, going from needing glasses to seeing everything. Cool, but... strange. Then again, I think if you looked up strange in the dictionary you would see a picture of me.

I sighed and bit my lip, looking at classroom numbers until a sweet smell entered my nose. So sweet it was almost too much, but it wasn't actually too much. Does that make any sense? I remembered how the Vampire's smell was described by the shifters. A sickingly sweet smell. That wasn't what I was smelling...

I found my class and entered, the smell getting stronger. I handed my slip to the teacher and he sighed.

"Alright, we only have one group of two, so if you will join Mr. Cullen and Ms. Wild, that would be wonderful."

I grunted and turned, going to sit with Emmett and... Victoria. I breathed deeply, keeping my heart calm as I sat. Victoria smiled at me and offered her hand. "Hey. I'm Victoria, but you can call me Tori." Her smile was radiant and I smiled back, taking her hand. This was not the killer from the book... Hmm. Her hand was ice cold and I realized my hand must be extremely warm or she was just that cold. We shook and she seemed surprised as she held my hand.

"I'm Isabella, but you can call me Iz or Izzy."

Emmett boomed a laugh and offered his hand, too. "I'm Emmett. Nice ta meetcha Izzy!" I grinned at his childish ways and took his hand.

"Nice to meet you, too."

"Alright, class! Time to work on The Odessy."

I paid close attention in class but still was able to notice that beneath the fire red hair were golden eyes. Victoria was an animal drinker. I also noticed that they held hands.

Rosalie was not Emmett's mate here. Victoria was. Interesting.

XXX

Class ended and after saying goodbye to my blood drinking friends I headed to the library quickly before my next class. I was wondering how quickly I could learn a language now. I picked up a English-to-Slovak book and headed to Creative Writing. More sweet smells. I walked in to find not one, not even two, but four Vampires in the back.

Of course this class had tables of six, and the only open seats were with them. Looks like it would be harder than I thought to keep some distance at first. I talked to the teacher and sat with them. Edward was easily reconized, as was Jasper. I hoped to god my blood didn't sing to them like it did in the book. Beside Jasper could only be Alice. By the sense of power I got from the blonde beside Edward I could only guess this was Tanya. While they were all beautiful, Edward couldn't possibly hold a candle to Rosalie. I cleared my throat.

"Howdy, y'all. I'm Izzy." I saw a hint of a smile on Jasper's face when I let my accent from my past life shine through. Alice answered me first.

"Hi, Izzy. I'm Alice Cullen. And may I just say, I love your outfit. A little masculine, but still feminine. It's honestly fantastic."

I blushed a little and when Jasper inhaled sharply and his eyes darkened a bit I willed it down and smiled at Alice. "Well, thank you, Alice. I thought I'd go for a bit of a stun today. I figured as the new girl I would get some attention, may as well show off some."

I heard a purr to my right and turned to see the blonde smile at me. "Well you are quite stunning." I smirked a bit.

"As are you Ms...?"

"Tanya Danali."

I grinned at being right. "Beautiful name."

Edward cut in. "I'm Edward, her... boyfriend."

I offered my hand to him, relieved that my blood didn't seem to sing to him. "Isabella. Nice to meet you." I turned to Jasper and smiled. "What about you, stranger? What's your name?"

He chuckled and took my offered hand. "Jasper Hale. I'm Alice's boyfriend."

They seemed to be waiting for something. I tilted my head.

"What is it?"

"Have you heard no rumors of us?" Edward started, seeming to be even more cautious of me than I of them.

"Bits and pieces, but... no. Why?"

"Izzy, our whole family lives together. That... I would understand if that bugs you." Alice looked sad and I was having none of that. I reached forward and set my hand over hers, smiling softly at her.

"Alice, I don't give not two flying fucks if you're dating your adoptive brother. You're all adopted. You dating Jasper, Edward dating Tanya, and Emmett dating Victoria is just like me dating one of the girls in this room. You're not related and should not let those low life assholes bully you into thinking who you love is wrong." I smiled at the other three at the table, noticing they all seemed close to tears. "I don't care at all. You guys could be Vampires and I wouldn't care."

The chuckles that followed showed that they believed two things: one, I didn't know what they were, and two, I truly supported them.

"How did you know about Emmy and Tori?" Tanya asked and I chuckled.

"It doesn't take a mind reader to see they care for one another."

"You said before that our relationships would be no different than if you "dated one of the girls in this room". You're bi-sexual?" Tanya asked and I shook my head.

"I'm a lesbian, actually."

"Sweet." Alice smiled at me and I glanced at the board, seeing that our assignment was to write about ourselves from another point of view. I smiled.

"This should be interesting. How are you guys going to do this?"

Edward chuckled, like he knew a secret. I smiled and removed my hat, setting it atop my bag and rubbing my neck before opening my notebook and starting to write while still listening to the two couples banter lightly. I found myself smiling until I looked down and remembered how Sarah always read what I wrote and told me what she thought. My hand started shaking and I gripped my pen tighter, feeling it crack in my fingers. I sighed and tossed it into the trash bin a few feet away and grabbed a new one from my bag.

Sarah has a Lexie with her. She has a girl there for her.

"Izzy, are you okay?" A hand covered mine and I looked up to see Tanya looking at me worried, Alice also looked worried and the boys were looking around to see if anyone noticed what happened.

"I'm fine... just... thinking about my, uhm... my ex..." I muttered. It wasn't really a lie. She was in a way my ex, we had broken up before and got back together. Now I was gone and she was with Isabella's soul with my memories and some of my personality. I whimpered as I thought about her. I would never see her again. I felt a tear run down my cheek and smelt Alice come closer and sit beside me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I fell into her, my arms going around her shoulders and burying my face in her hair.

I missed Sarah. I missed her comforting pressence. I felt a cold hand on my back and felt myself shaking. Tanya's voice reached my ears.

"Izzy... Do you need anything?"

"She'll be okay soon. Tell those students to back off."

I'm pretty sure Tanya glared and I felt a wave of calm hit me. I took a deep breath and sat up straight. "Thank you, guys. I'm sorry... I just... it was a bad breakup. It was hard for me. I'm sorry I freaked on you guys."

Alice gave me a light squeeze and smiled at me as she let go of my waist. Jasper smiled at me from across the table and Tanya shook her head, a soft smile gracing her face. Edward sighed and smiled as well.

"Izzy you needed to let that out. We're here for you."

I blinked. "You just met me..."

"Your point?" Jasper grinned.

"I mean you would back us up right?" Tanya tilted her head and I smiled a bit.

"Yeah I would."

We got to work and I noticed Edward giving me looks now and then.

XXX

Turns out by lunch I had the English to Slovak dictionary memorized. And the rumors about the family had me cursing in Slovak left and right.

"I heard Izzy is totally trying to bang the Cullen girls. I think I'm team Swan. That would be totally hot!" One boy said. I growled.

"Kurva perverzné kreténi!" I muttered as I entered the cafe. I sat alone in the corner, hungry but not willing to wait in line. I would wait till it thinned out. I sat and scanned the room, seeing the groups one would hear of in a story of high school. Goths, Emo kids, cheerleaders, jocks. That kind of stuff. I sighed and pulled the brim of my hat down lower, focusing on my House of Night book. When I heard someone sit in front of me I tipped my hat back some to see a brunnette that screamed cheerleader sitting there grinning at me.

"Hi! I'm Jessica. I heard you were, like, new here. Why'd you move all the way from Arizona?"

"That's not really-"

"Are you dating anyone yet? Do you, like, think any guys are cute? I have this, like, crush on Mike. He's, like, a total dream boy."

My eyebrow twitched and I growled lightly.

"Like, Oh my god, the Cullen's are looking at you!" I looked up to see the six Vampire's I had met were indeed looking over at me. I smiled and waved at them. They grinned and Alice gave me a wave. I noticed Rosalie was sitting close to another blonde. Her hair was straight and a paler blonde, with near white streaks in it. I figured this was Kate. Beside them was the last blonde, her hair curly and long, extending down her back. The books and movies never did Irina justice.

"Yeah they are. What's your point?"

"They're, like, totally gross. And they're all together! Emmett, the big guy, is with the red head Victoria. Edward is the sexy one, with bronze hair and he's with that skank Tanya." I felt a growl bubbling in my chest. "Jasper, the blonde guy who looks like he's in pain, is with that freak Alice. She's always zoning out and, like, is way too hyper. Oh and Rosalie and Kate are totally together. Isn't that discusting?! Ugh Dykes creep me out."

I had had enough. I snarled and leaned forward. "Listen here you piece of shit. There is nothing wrong with them dating. Any of them. They aren't related. They're only living together. If they're parents don't mind, how is it any of your business to mind?! Emmett is a great guy with a big heart, and Tori is kind and hard working. Alice is nothing but nice and some people zone out. It's actually a sign of intellegence; something you don't seem to have. Jasper is a gentlemen and a great guy. And Tanya is no skank. She's loyal to Edward. I can tell. As for Rosalie and Kate, so what if they're gay?! Look at them! Look at how they look at each other. That's a level of devotion most heterosexual couples can't dream of. If you don't like homosexual people you better back the fuck away from me because you're talking to one."

Her eyes were wide and I realized my voice had gradually raised, catching the attention of the whole room. "You're gay?!"

"I'm a lesbian, and I'm proud to be one. And don't think telling people with phase me. I planned to come out anyway." I grabbed my bag, intending to go to my class early. "And next time you start asking questions, especially ones inappropriate for someone you just met, at least let them answer one way or the other." I started walking away. "Bitch."

The door slammed behind me and I sighed.

Way to go, Izzy.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, seeing as you guys seem to like this I thought I would throw you a bone. Here's another chapter! We get to see a bit of Irina's mind and how the Cullen's all react to this new Izzy.

Also, I have been asked to further explain the "Body Snatching". Lexie James was living a normal life, with a girlfriend and all that. Twilight was a book her girlfriend loved and so she read it to please her. I repeat. IN LEXIE'S WORLD TWILIGHT IS A BOOK JUST LIKE IN OURS. She get's hit by a car and ends up in a coma (I think that's how it's spelt...). While she's in this state some outside force switches her soul with Isabella Swans, therefore switching dimentions. Twilight is now very real, but due to the fact that there are no gays in Twilight, and Lexie was gay in her previous life, it changes much of the dimention itself. Hence Rosalie being gay and with Kate, Emmett being with a vegitarian Victoria, so on and so forth. This strange force gives Lexie-turned-Izzy a weapon because why would we get a perfect world with no drama? YOU GUYS KNOW ME BETTER THAN THAT! So, yeah. We have a really gay and strong and all that Izzy, and well you will see the rest. If that isn't enough explaination, please do let me know and I'll message you personally :)

IPOV

I sighed, watching my family being together. Kate and Rosalie were on the couch, the older blonde sitting on Rose's lap and nuzzling into her neck, the other girl holding her close and playing with her hair. Emmett and Victoria were upstairs in their room, having... private time. Edward and Tanya were in the music room and Jasper was with Alice hunting. Our two sets of parents were out on dates. I sighed, wishing once again that I wasn't alone. I had been on my own for several hundreds of years. I was just over a thousand years old and I grew wary of being lonely.

I heard Alice's giggle as she entered, dancing toward me. "Irina, guess what! There's going to be a new student! She starts tomorrow!"

I forrowed my brow. "Okay... What's the big deal?"

"She's going to be close to the family. Especially you." Her grin was too strange... too... sneaky.

"Me? What would a human girl want in me? What would I want in a human girl?"

"I... to be honest, I don't think she's human. She's nearly six feet tall, her eyes are seriously entense, and in my vision she was reading a English-to-Slovak dictionary and in the next she was speaking it. No one learns that fast but..."

"Vampires." Rosalie held Kate closer, biting her lip hard.

"Do you think she's dangerous? Will she hurt any of us?"

"No. She becomes close to Irina, and fast. She protects us all. She trusts us, begins to love us."

I looked at Alice with some hope. This girl... she becomes close to me? How close? I suddenly wondered how it would feel if she hugged me... no! Dammit Irina, you don't even know her name. I shook my head and headed out to hunt.

XXX

I stepped out of Edward's Volvo the next morning at school and sighed, looking around. No new kids. It wasn't but four minutes after I thought this, our large family group gathered around, when we heard the rumble of what a human would mistake as a low flying plane, maybe. I believe it was actually a car... maybe a truck. I got my answer as an old truck pulled in the parking lot. The paint was old, black peeling off here and there. A sweet smell reached my nose and I purred slightly. Vanilla, sugar, and honey, with just a little bit of something else. The truck was parked and after a few moments the door opened and out stepped the definition of tall, dark and beautiful. She was nearly six feet tall, had long chestnut hair, and tan skin stretched over visible muscle. She wore dark jeans with rips all along them and a blood red button up, a vest seemingly painted on over it, showing slight curves in all the right places. As she walked she looked our way and paused and her brown eyes showed a bit of stress. She let out a small hiss and I frowned, feeling my dead heart break.

Why would my mate hiss at me?

Wait... Mate?

"She... hissed at me?" Victoria whispered, sounding as confused as I was.

"How do you know it was at you?" Rose asked, her arm around Kate's waist as they leaned against each other.

"I don't know... just a feeling."

We all headed into the building for our classes.

XXX

It wasn't till lunch time that I saw her again. Emmett was talking about how she would be his new BFF and Alice was gushing about her fashion sense. Tanya added in that her energy was increadibly high and Edward was silent before muttering "I can't read her, but she doesn't seem to be a threat. She actually seems valnurable."

Jasper nodded. "She's really broken up about her ex."

I frowned, upset that she had been with another and that they had hurt her. I perked up instantly though when I smelt her strong and beautiful scent, looking around. She walked through the door and I felt my lips turn up into a smile. She bi-passed the food line and sat down, muttering a swear in my native language. While part of me wanted to know who she was muttering about, the other part of me couldn't help but shudder at the sound of her perfect accent and the husk and purr of her voice.

"There's Izzy!" Emmett boomed with glee. Before he could go over there and talk to her Jessica sat in front of her and started talking to her.

"Hi! I'm Jessica. I heard you were, like, new here. Why'd you move all the way from Arizona?"

"That's not really-" Her voice still held the husk and purr, but with a slight southern accent. I growled a little when the preppy bitch interupted her.

"Are you dating anyone yet? Do you, like, think any guys are cute? I have this, like, crush on Mike. He's, like, a total dream boy."

I narrowed my eyes at the super bitch.

"Like, Oh my god, the Cullen's are looking at you!" She looked up and my siblings waved at her, which she returned. I noticed her look at each of us and she seemed to stop at me, looking me over. She smiled a little bit and looked back at her.

"Yeah they are. What's your point?"

"They're, like, totally gross. And they're all together! Emmett, the big guy, is with the red head Victoria. Edward is the sexy one, with bronze hair and he's with that skank Tanya." I growled. That was my sister she was talking about. "Jasper, the blonde guy who looks like he's in pain, is with that freak Alice. She's always zoning out and, like, is way too hyper. Oh and Rosalie and Kate are totally together. Isn't that discusting?! Ugh Dykes creep me out."

She snarled and leaned forward. "Listen here you piece of shit. There is nothing wrong with them dating. Any of them. They aren't related. They're only living together. If they're parents don't mind, how is it any of your business to mind?! Emmett is a great guy with a big heart, and Tori is kind and hard working. Alice is nothing but nice and some people zone out. It's actually a sign of intellegence; something you don't seem to have. Jasper is a gentlemen and a great guy. And Tanya is no skank. She's loyal to Edward. I can tell. As for Rosalie and Kate, so what if they're gay?! Look at them! Look at how they look at each other. That's a level of devotion most heterosexual couples can't dream of. If you don't like homosexual people you better back the fuck away from me because you're talking to one." I gaped. Not only was she gay, but she had just stood up for us all. Jessica's eyes widened and she gaped at a stoney faced Izzy. "You're gay?!"

"I'm a lesbian, and I'm proud to be one. And don't think telling people with phase me. I planned to come out anyway." She grabbed her bag and stood up. "And next time you start asking questions, especially ones inappropriate for someone you just met, at least let them answer one way or the other." She started walking away. "Bitch."

I blinked as she left, slamming the door. Whispers broke out around the room.

"I like her," Rose smiled a little and we all looked at her shocked.

"You actually like someone that's not family?" Tori raised an eyebrow.

"She defended my family and my Mate. She gets cool points."

We all smiled.

XXX

When I walked into my last period the last think I expected was to see was Izzy sitting beside the seat belonging to me. I took a shuddering breath and walked over, sitting down. She turned to me and smiled softly, offering her hand.

"Hi. I'm Izzy."

I took her hand and smiled at her. "I'm Irina."

Her soft smile grew as she looked at me. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Irina."

I hummed and felt a shiver run down my spine and closed my eyes. God, her voice. "It's nice to meet you, too."

She bit her lip and I smiled more, wondering how much Slovak she knew.

"_Can you understand me?_" I whispered. She lit up and nodded.

"_Very well. You speak Slovak?_"

I giggled. "_Obviously. How did you learn?_"

"_From a book. I self taught. What about you?_"

"_I was born in Slovakia. I moved here after the death of my parents._"

She frowned, covering my hand with her larger one. "_I'm sorry, Irina. I shouldn't have brought it up._"

"_You didn't know, Izzy. Please don't be upset with yourself._" I turned my hand over and held her hand. She smiled at me and her eyes softened more. The moment was broken when some asshole started muttering about us.

"Look at that, they're so gross! I mean, just when I thought one of us had a chance with that Irina chick this girl shows up. There's no way she's gay! The bitch has her under some spell or something!"

I held in my growl and heard a low rumble come from Bella's chest. I looked at her in shock and saw she was glaring at the boy with a look that could make any grown man pee his pants. To be honest, I feared for the boy.

"Izzy?" I whispered, gaining her attention. The rumbling stops and she closes her eyes, sighing, before connecting her eyes with mine again. There seems to be a secret question when she looks at me and her eyes are so intense, but soft at the same time. I felt her scent get stronger around me and shuddered. Tanya had been right. Her energy was intense, high, and almost overpowering. The bell rang, causing the spell we were under to break. She blushed, packing her things before standing.

"May I walk you to your next class?" Her voice lowered, only allowing me to hear so the other students wouldn't bug us. I smiled at her, tucking some hair behind my ear and nodding.

"I have Study hall next."

She grinned and her eyes lit up. "Me, too!"

I giggled and she offered her arm. "Shall we?" I gladly took her arm and we made our way down the hall to our next class. All I could think was how right Alice had been. How could I not want to be around her? She was captivating and strong and... so... Izzy.

I love it.


	3. Chapter 3

So here we have another episode of Body Snatching. Wooooooooot. lol hope you all like this. We get to see some shifting!

XXX

BPOV-

I parked my Shelby, grinning widely, and went into my house. Charlie was home, and he looked up, grinning at me. "Hey, Bells! How was school?"

"Great! I even made a few friends." I set my bag down and opted for sitting at the table. This man was my father now. May as well get to know him.

"Who are they?"

"Some of the Cullens. Edward, Tanya, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Tori and Irina."

"Those are good kids. Dr. Cullen could do way better than little Forks, but we're lucky to have him. He and his wife raised those kids well."

"They're nice. I think Irina and I will be good friends."

"She's a sweet girl. Poor thing. All her siblings have someone but her."

I looked up and tilted my head. "So you're okay with Rosalie and Kate's relationship?"

"Of course! They treat each other well and don't hurt others." I grinned. "Why do I feel like you need to tell me something?"

I scratched the back of my neck and shrugged. "Dad, I'm gay."

He chuckled. "Bout damn time you said it. I was starting to get worried you would stay in the closet forever."

"So you're cool with it?"

"Yeah, as long as you don't have any orgies in the house we're okay."

I chuckled and shook my head. "I wouldn't do that, Dad. Trust me."

He stood and patted my shoulder. "Good girl. Now, why don't you finish up your homework and I'll order Pizza. What do you want on yours?"

I grinned. "Mushrooms, please."

He nodded and I grabbed my bag, heading up the stairs to my room. Within an hour I finished all my homework and makeup work and just laid down, thinking. When Irina had entered her scent had hit me like a ton of bricks. Fresh fallen snow, honey and sugar. Sweet, but fresh and clean. As weird as it sounds, the scent had me desperately trying to get my brain working again before she started talking. And god, her voice as she spoke both English and Slovak... But it wasn't all that that had me captivated.

The feeling I got when I looked in her eyes. I was like the Warrior's bond I had felt around Sarah. I wanted to protect Irina at any and all costs, but not only that... I wanted to be in her life. It felt like she was the one thing keeping me grounded. Keeping me sane. I searched my mind for Jacob's discription of Imprinting in the fourth book. He said... it was like all lines keeping him here were severed, and replaced with steel cables, connected to one person. It hurt being away from them.

How did I feel now?

Pain... Check.

The line's connecting me and Irina felt stretched, to the point of breaking but not quite... Check.

The thought of Irina made me feel happy... Check.

Goddamn... I Imprinted on Irina. But I didn't feel this instant attraction I thought I would. I wanted to be near her, be there for her, get to know her. I somehow knew that I could fall for her, but I didn't want to ravish her or anything. I chuckled and yawned, rolling over for a nap before dinner.

XXX

Nature seemed to call to me. The forest outside was alive with energy and it called to me. I listened for Charlie... my father's snoring and once satisfied I opened my window and jumped out to a thick branch on the tree. God, no wonder Edward was able to stalk Izzy so easily. Though, Edward wouldn't stalk me now. He has a mate.

But Irina doesn't.

For some reason this made me happy and sad at the same time. Sad, because for a thousand years she didn't have anyone to love like she wanted to. I could see in her eyes that she wanted to be loved.

Happy because... Well... I don't know. Why would her being alone make me happy...?

I sighed and climbed down the tree and ran out to the woods. I thought about what the man had said. I was a shifter... Anything I could think of. I suddenly knew how to shift. What, though... what did I want to become. Something that would blend.

What the hell. A wolf.

I pictured a wolf in my head. Imagined my body changing, bones shifting, face expanding and ears shifting. I felt a slight pain going through my whole body, but it was quick, nearly effortless, and when I opened my eyes I was even bigger. I looked down to see black paws.

Sweet. I wonder if my whole body was black. I sniffed and followed my nose to water. I found that I was mostly black, but I had a face mask of sorts, surrounding my eyes and muzzle, running down my throat, and covering my chest. My eyes were the same brown as before. I liked it.

I felt beautiful. I felt powerful. I felt...

I'm not alone.

I turned to see Rose and Kate, and they looked mad. Shit they must think I'm from the pack.

"What are you doing here, Mutt?!" Rose growled. I knew that my pride wouldn't like it, but I lowered myself down onto the ground, lowering my head and tail. "I'm not a threat" I tried to convay. Kate stopped her growl and stepped closer.

"Kate," Rose hissed. Her mate shook her head.

"He doesn't smell like them. He's not part of the pack."

Wtf... oh... my penis. Right. Of course she thinks I'm a male.

"Well what the hell is he doing here, then?"

"She's a different kind of shifter." While they were talking I stood and ran, going deeper into the forest. They didn't even hear me leave it seemed. Once deeper in I sighed, and thought I would try out a few more forms before heading home. I needed some sleep after all. I thought hard. Why not something cool. A cave Tiger... yeah. I imagined it in my mind, as best I could, and opened my eyes. I was a huge tiger, black with white strips. I liked it. I turned to see Edward and Tanya behind me.

What the hell are they all hunting tonight?!

"What is it?"

Tanya smiled. "A shifter."

"On our side?!"

"God, Edward, seriously look at him. He's not a wolf!"

I sat down and huffed, watching their exchange before taking off again. One more time. Something fast. Something...

I'm going to fly dammit. I wanna fly.

I thought about it and figured an owl was safe. How's about an Austrailian Masked Tyto Owl? I opened my eyes and spread my wings, taking off for home. I flew right through my window, after a few tries, and crash landed on my bed. I shifted and huffed at my naked state. Dammit, that figures. Should have seen that coming. I shrugged and pulled the covers up.

Let there be fucking freedom, bitches.

XXX

IPOV-

"Carlisle, there's a wolf in our territory!" Rose snarled, walking in the door. Kate chuckled, following her.

"He's not a part of the Pack. He doesn't stink, and he's even bigger than they are."

"Interesting... A new shifter." Carlisle closed his book and stood.

"Interesting?! He's trespassing! And he just ran away!"

"Rose, love, maybe he didn't know? Maybe that's why he ran? He didn't know he was in a marked territory." My sister was trying to reason with her mate and I sighed.

"Rose. Calm your tits. It's just one wolf. He didn't even fight you."

"He didn't even growl. He just laid down and whimpered."

Edward came in shortly after, Tanya close behind. "How the hell does a tiger get that big?! And it was black and white! Not even white with black stripes! Black with white strips! It was bigger than the wolves! How?!" Edward ranted, looking at his mate.

"You said it was black with white? That's the same as the wolf! The wolf was black with white on its face, throat, and chest."

"Maybe a new pack of shifters?" I piped up.

"Maybe... but both where the same coloring... what if... it's the same shifter?" Carlisle mutterd, then ran up to his room, likely to research. I sighed and opened up my book again, but the words mingled together. All I could think about was Izzy. Her husky, sexy voice. How gentle she was. How she defended my whole family, without even wanting anything in return.

Oh, and her truck. Rosalie wasn't the only one who could reconize and drool over a beautiful Shelby. Well, it was rusty and needed work, but that's not the point. The point was she was obviously working on it, and it needed a new paint job, but... it was a beautiful car with potential.

"-ina? Irina?!"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at a grinning Tori.

"Thinking about someone tall, dark, and handsome?"

"... What?"

"You've had this dreamy look on your face from the moment you saw her across the parking lot."

"Huh?"

Kate jumped over to sit next to me. "Oh you know. Izzy..." If I could have blushed I would have.

"She is quite attractive," Tanya agreed and Kate and Tori hummed. I growled lowly before going wide-eyed.

"I KNEW IT!" Kate yelled, doing a happy dance. "So how are you going to win over that sexy beast?"

"I... I don't know. Get to know her and all..."

"Well you should do it fast. That time of the month is coming and jumping her in the middle of the classroom isn't going to be subtle or... well no, it will be entertaining but not what we want."

I glared. "Ha. Ha." But she was right. Once a month our Subuci sides get kind of... crazy. We seek out strong forms of sexual energy and basically mate. Luckily for my sisters, Edward and Rose were high. Rose was almost at a level equal to ours. Edward was shockingly high enough to satisfy Tanya. The thing was, Izzy was the highest level around in this school now. Hell she was even higher than me or Tanya. She couldn't be a Subucus, though... Her energy reading wasn't right. She was more base... beastial... almost like...

Naw, that's impossible.

I chuckled and shook my head, going back to my book. That couldn't happen.

XXX

No.

Uh uh.

This just isn't far.

My poor poor horny brain.

How could she do this so me.

Out of her truck hopped Izzy. She wore baggy ripped jeans, combat boots, and a studded belt. Between her shirt and pants was about three inches of tan, bare flesh. Her tank top was black, tight, and had white tiger stripes on the sides. Her hair was down today, a beanie that matched her shirt on her head. She also had a leather jacket on and... just...

"Damn, Irina... reel it in," Jasper muttered, slidding his bag in front of himself. Alice giggled and kissed his cheek. Edward looked scared by my thoughts and me? Oh... I was enjoying the tall hunk of woman who was...

Oh my god she was walking toward me. I started panicing. Do I look okay? What did my hair look like? Oh, god, she's here.

"Hey guys," she said, smiling at my family. "Hi, Irina." She smiled softly at me and I returned it.

"Hi."

She cleared her throat and turned to Rose and Kate. "Howdy. I don't believe I've met y'all. I'm Izzy." She offered her hand and Rose took it.

"I'm Rosalie. But you can call me Rose."

Wait... pause this shit up. Did she just...

Rewind...

"But you can call me Rose."

Yep... she did.

Guess Bella made a good impression.

"And I'm her girlfriend, Kate. Thanks for sticking up for us. That was sweet of you."

Izzy scratched the back of her neck and chuckled. "No big. No one should be talked about like that. I've had it happen to me and it's just dumb that they would want to do that to all of you. I mean... you guys are so nice. If they just would get off their high horses and talk to you they would know it, too."

I grinned and jumped up a little to kiss her cheek. She blushed and cleared her throat again. The bell rang and Tori squealed. "YES! IT'S IZZY TIME FOR ME!" Victoria grabbed Bella's arm and dragged her toward the building. She waved at me and I returned it.

"Hey! She's my best friend, too!" Emmett yelled, chasing after them. I laughed and entered the building behind my family.

Nothing old would ever come of having Izzy in our lives.

XXX

I saw Izzy walking alone from her class at the lunch bell. I also spotted a few "admirers" heading her way. Oh, hell no. I jogged at a human pace to meet up with her, smiling.

"Hey Izzy." She looked down some and grinned at me.

"Howdy, Irina!" Her voice was as excited as mine and she re-positioned her hat. "What do you think we'll have at lunch today?"

I chuckled. "Mystery meat, I think."

Her chuckle joined mine as we entered the Cafateria. The room went silent and she smirked, offering her bent arm to me. "Shall we?" I giggled.

"We shall," I smiled, linking my arm through hers. We went through the line, me grabbing whatever she did. I would just tell her I wasn't all that hungry. I felt like she would believe me.

"Izzy, would you like to sit with us? I noticed you were sitting alone..."

She paid for her meal and shook her head. "I don't want to be a bother..."

I smiled at her and paid for my own meal. "It's no bother. Emmett is basically on the edge of his seat. We all want to get to know you."

She scratched the nape of her neck and nodded. "If you say so..."

I grinned and she followed me to my table, sitting between me and Alice, who squealed and hugged the tall woman. "Izzy!" Said woman chuckled and hugged her back.

"Hey, Alice."

"IZZY-BEAR!" Emmett boomed, reaching over to clap her on the back. She jolted forward a little bit and grinned at him.

"Hiya, Emmett. What's up?"

"Trying to eat this slop. How was your class?"

Izzy chewed her food and swallowed before answering. "The usual. Teacher talking and droning on. Students trying to stay awake."

We all chuckled. It had been so long since we had slept, we didn't remember it. For poor Alice, she never knew. Without realizing it I had leaned against Izzy, letting out a small purr. Shut up... she's really warm...

"Irina? You okay?"

I lied. I so lied. I didn't know what else to do.

"Just... I'm kinda cold. Sorry."

"It's fine. Here." She pulled off her jacket and handed it to me. "Better?"

I put it on, pretty much swimming in it, and got surrounded by Izzy's scent. "Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem," she smiled, and I realized that now her arms and three inches of skin on her belly were showing. Yum... "Irina?"

"Huh? Oh!" I looked back up to see my family and Izzy looking amused. "You all need to shut up."

"Izzy and Irina siting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Kate sang and Izzy blushed.

"Oh, shove off, Kate."

"So.. I have a question. Are any of you actually related?"

"Kate, Irina and I are sisters. Rose and Jasper are twins. Edward is Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's nephew."

"The rest of us aren't related or anything." Alice smiled.

"Izzy, do you have any siblings?"

She hesitated a moment. "No, no. I'm an only child." She sighed. "It would be nice to have some siblings, though. I envy y'all."

Emmett boomed a laugh. "Don't. Try to imagine what it's like for us when we want some private time."

"Well as long as no one is a big screamer it shouldn't be too bad." Izzy chuckled and I was struck again by the husky quality of it. It was... mm.

When I noticed that Bella was looking at her empty plate sadly I smiled. "Iz, you still hungry?"

"A little. I'll be okay, though."

"Well, here. Take my burger. I'm not too hungry today."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I put the burger on her plate and she smiled at me. "Thanks."

I snuggled into her jacket and we all talked a bit until the bell rang, and Izzy and I walked to class together, her slipping her arm around my shoulders as we walked.

I love this...

XXXX

Soooooo what chu think?

Any questions shoot me a review or PM! :)


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really sorry, guys. I've hit a depressed streak. I'm doing my best on the fluff and couple stuff, but I'm not on my top game. Shout out to ViciousNightGoddess, who's review made me smile and even laugh a little. Thanks :3

Also, to the guest that reviewed about my putting my own life into my characters, he/she is actually right. I've found often I throw myself into a character, especially when I write Bella. This story is the product of a dream I had (no, the irony is not lost on me (for those who don't know, that's how S.M. started Twilight)). In the dream I woke up as Bella, and freaked out. I based Lexie off of me. I really am 5'7, and I have a super short haircut. Like above my ears short. There really is a girl in my life I would do anything for, and while she and I aren't romantically involved, some of Lexie/Bella's thoughts about her and their past is real.

Okay, ending rant. Lol 2014 words now XD

Don't own Twilight. Q&A at the end of the chapter

IPOV-

I decided I would go hunting. I needed time away from my siblings. More importantly, I needed to get away from the sounds of their love-making. No. Fucking. Shame. I shook my head and sighed, running harder to blow off steam. I smelt a herd of deer ahead and silenced my movements, running through the woods without a sound. I effortlessly found them and lowered my body to the ground. I smelt something else, but in my instinct guided mind I couldn't recognize it. With a soft growl I made to leap, but a large black tiger with white strips beat me to it, effortlessly killing five deer. I snarled and leapt out, making for the tiger before he turned around.

His eyes made me freeze. Deep, dark pools of chocolate brown. The same as Izzy. Even stranger, I felt the same attraction to this shifter (what else could he be?) as I did for her. He made to leave but I called out.

"Wait!" I stepped forward slightly, raising my hand. He turned back to me, slowly, ears pulled back against his head. His tail flicked and he lowered his head, lifting a large deer carcass in his jaw. With slow steps he moved toward me, lowering it to the ground at my feet. I noticed he had both killed and moved the body without breaking the skin. I was confused, and he seemed to notice. He lowered his head again and nosed it toward me, stepping back and siting down.

"For me?" A nod. I smiled a little, kneeling down and biting into the deer's neck, breaking though fur, skin, fascia, and down to the vessels. I moaned at the taste of the blood, gripping the animal tighter. When I finished, I looked up to see the tiger was laying down several feet away, looking out toward the forest. From this angle he actually looked female… odd. I cleared my throat and he turned, bringing me another animal in the same fashion. I offered him the meat of the deer I had just finished and he grabbed it, taking it some distance away from my new "kill", though I suppose the kill wasn't mine. I saw him start to rip meat from the animal. I bit into my second deer and drank deeply. This continued, me drinking, him eating the meat, and then burying the body before he would bring me another. After all the deer he had killed were gone he laid down, putting his head between his paws.

"May I sit with you?" I whispered. He lifted his head and nodded. I sat beside him, carefully running my hand through his fur. The responding rumble was unexpected, but the second I realized it was a purr I relaxed and smiled. He turned his head and nuzzled into my belly. I giggled and relaxed against him. My belly was pleasantly full, and he purring was enough to lull me into a deep meditation. I started babbling mindlessly about whatever came to mind.

"School is brutal. Not in the work load sense, but… more in the people sense. My siblings are great. It's the humans…" The big cat lifted his head and tilted it to the side. "Well most of the humans… but then again I don't think Izzy is human… after all… she's so strong, and her warmth is above any human I've ever touched." I small whine left his throat and I felt like explaining myself. "My sisters and I are succubae. Once a month we seek out strong forms of sexual energy. It's not really by choice. If we don't, we go crazy…" Another whine and he nosed my stomach. "The problem, is that Bella's energy is stronger than even my sisters and I. I don't want to hurt her… It's weird. Her energy is so primal, animalistic, and almost like a males, but stronger than that. Almost like… no just like… yours…" I lifted my eyes as he lifted his head. I looked at his eyes and noticed the clothes tied to his leg. Jeans and a sports bra. This was a woman. This was…

"Izzy?" I muttered. A great huff of a sigh left her mouth and the tiger left the clearing into the trees. I felt like crying. I had scared her away?! Was that Izzy?! I watched as Izzy entered the clearing again and I couldn't help but look over her body. Her breasts were more on display than ever before, the bra covering just a little more than necessary. Her broad, strong shoulders were nearly completely uncovered, her abs on display. Her jeans were tight enough that I saw an impressive bulge. Not like a tent or anything, you could just tell that the jeans may have been uncomfortable on her. She wore no shoes and cleared her throat as she stepped forward.

"Howdy, Irina."

Reality hit me. "You're a shifter."

"Yes."

"You… you knew I was a Vampire?"

"From the beginning."

"How?"

"It's extremely difficult to answer that. In fact, I don't really want to right now…"

"Two weeks and you didn't think to tell me?"

"Well, we are only friends and… it's not exactly there was ever a time to say hey by the way I'm a shape shifter and I know you and your whole family are Vampires. How would you have taken that? Besides, Edward and Rosalie flipped shit when they saw me. Your sisters were chill, but they thought I was from the La Push pack, and by the way Sam is about to shift and hurt Leah… shit, man, that sucks…"

"Woah, woah, tiger. Calm down and slow down!"

She shut her mouth and cleared her throat again. "Sorry."

"How do you know Sam is going to shift?"

"Same way I know you're a Vampire."

"I'll guess you really don't want me to tell the others?" She nodded. "But… Edward?" She smirked.

"Come here." I stepped toward her and she pressed her hands onto my head, a fuzzy sensation coming over me. When she backed away I felt confused.

"What did that do?"

"It would be way too obvious if Edward couldn't read you at all. Now, whenever your mind wanders to me and what I really am, he will hear something your mind often wanders to."

I cleared my throat. "So say, I had already often thought of you…"

She blushed and her scent was even more mind blowing, but not in the let-rip-your-throat-out-and-drain-you-dry kind of way. More of the please-take-me-right-here-and-now way. Her nostrils flared and I hoped she couldn't smell the arousal building, but the way her chocolate eyes almost became black, I figured she maybe could. She coughed and bit her lip, looking around.

"So… That thing you were talking about…"

"The seeking out sexual energy thing?"

"Yeah… Uhm… so basically you're going into heat…?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

She blew out a long breath and muttered "That explains a lot…"

"Explains what?"

She blushed again. "W-well… uhm…"

Suddenly a tall man in a military uniform appeared with his back to me. "Ah, there you are, Isabella. Now, I thought I would let you know again about your early coming rut. Just try to stay home. You wouldn't want to jump your Imprint, after all." Izzy's eyes were wide and panicked as she looked from me to him and back rapidly. "You're lucky that you can just fake sick with your father, and won't jump him due to your penis. Now, don't forget that eventually you need to tell Irina," Izzy started shaking her head quickly. "What? Why are you shaking your jowls (this is just how he pronounces jaws) at me?"

"And what, pray tell sir, does Izzy need to tell me?" I knew my voice was sickingly sweet and the object of my affection gulped as the man turned with wide eyes to me.

"O-oh! You must be Irina! Bella does speak so fondly of you. Uhm… I need to. Goodbye, now. Isabella, Irina." He nodded to each of us before vanishing. I cocked my hip out and put my hand on it, tilting my head.

"Don't forget to tell me what, dear Izzy?"

She gulped again and bit her lip. "W-well… see…" She took a deep breath. "ThefirstdaywemetIImprintedonyouandIdidn'tknowhowtotellyousotherenowyouknow!"

I blinked. Had I been human I wouldn't have understood a word of that. But I'm not, and I did.

"You Imprinted on me?"

"Yes. And I didn't understand until now why my upcoming rut jumped up to the end of this month, until you said you were having, in a way, the same thing. I still don't completely understand, seeing as it's meant to for us to get our partner pregnant, because female Vamps can't get pregnant even though males can impregnate humans and-" I had rushed over and pressed my finger to her lips, stopping the nervous flow of words. She looked at me, looking terrified. I smiled and cupped her cheek.

"I want to know how you know all that, but not now. I know you aren't ready to say. However, I would like to know more about how Rut works, though."

"Okay," Izzy sighed, leaning into my hand and letting out a faint purr. She sat down on the grass and I sat down on her lap. I looked up to see if this was okay and she smiled, a rumbling coming from her chest that I recognized as a purr. I snuggled into her chest and let out my own purr. Her arms wrapped around me and she began to speak.

"In Rut, unmated shifters look for a lifelong mate. Depending on whether they're dominant or submissive, they either enter the Rut Melee to win or be dominated, basically. The fight isn't with intent to harm, however. Once they either win or lose, the winner has earned the right to mate with the loser. They spend the rest of Rut mating and together."

"Are you dominant or submissive?"

"I'm a born Alpha. I just have to pack. I could gain control of the La Push Pack, but I don't think Jacob would take kindly to that."

"So, because I'm your Imprint, we would do this… Rut Melee?"

"Yes."

"And you would want to win, to earn the right to be with me."

"I would rather win, yes. But do not go easy, just don't aim to harm."

I nodded and nuzzled against her neck, purring. Her warmth surrounded me and I purred louder when she started rubbing along my back. The sensation of her feather-light strokes were sending my body and mind into a near meditative state. It felt like I was about to sleep, if possible. It dawned on me that she had been ignoring our inhuman moments to stay around me, knowing we may leave. I wrapped one arm around her bottom ribs and rested my other hand on her shoulder. She purred louder and we stayed like that for a while, wrapped up in each other.

XXXX

Cat is out of the bag!

Does Izzy have her girl parts, too?

Yes, she has a fully functioning, if not always mentioned, vagina and all that. There will be mention of it later, and don't worry, her girly parts will be taken care of as well.

Also, I am still getting use to the new system they have, Irina and Bella are a pairing and I will be fixing my pairings and such don't you worry.

Bye now! –rides away on my unicorn shitting rainbows-


	5. Chapter 5

In this chapter we hear Izzy/Lexie's back story. It's going to be painful and it hurt like hell writing what I did write. I had more in my head, but… I kept thinking about how Esme and Rose and Irina would react and they either wanted to kill me or were ready to cry…

I couldn't do it…

So yeah.

I don't own twilight, but I do own Bella's back story and how the new twilight is going.

Yeah… on to the chapter.

XxXxXxX

BPOV-

I paced my room after school. Edward had been giving me odd looks, like he was expecting something. The same with Jasper, though his were more of a smirk and nod to his "sister". Today Irina had been more touchy, leaning into my side, kinda snuggling with me during lunch, even kissing my cheek. It… was throwing me off, but not really. I mean, we had talked, and she knew of my feelings, and I had found out about hers. I just wasn't sure what to do. I wanted so badly to ask her out. After all in less than a month we were both going into rut/heat…

I stopped pacing at the sound of a tapping at my window. I turned and smiled at Irina until I noticed she looked almost upset. I quickly unlocked the window and let her in, closing it behind her and feeling her lean into the front of my body, tucking her head under my chin. I wrapped my arms securely around her body and rubbed soothing circled on her back.

"What's wrong, 'Rina?" She shrugged and clutched my shirt in her hands, almost tight enough to rip the fabric. I lifted her chin with a gentle finger so she would meet my eye. "Baby, talk to me." She blinked a few times and sighed. I cupped her cheek in my palm and she leaned into my hand.

"Just something Edward said." While I liked Edward in this version of reality, I had a feeling he was about to piss me off.

"What did he say to you?"

"I should stop thinking about you, because it wouldn't happen. He said you were a player…"

I frowned at this, because in truth I had been before I Imprinted. In fact, at one point I was so bad I had four girls that I dated. Not committed dating, but we went on dates now and then. But one thing that I think set me apart from some others, was I didn't kiss most of them. In all my life I had kissed one guy and only two girls. All three of which I had been in committed relationships with. And I told her as such. The only thing I didn't feel ready to tell her was about my past identity. Well… I… Maybe?

Irina looked up at me and she almost looked ready to cry. "So… you really do care about me?"

"Yes."

"And only me?"

"Irina, I look at all of your sisters and see that yeah, they're beautiful, but they don't hold my heart."

Irina grinned and nuzzled into my neck, making me purr. She purred back and I ran my fingers through her hair. She lifted her head and the look in her eyes made me freeze in fear and shock. Fear, because the look alone had me feeling arousal, and I furiously thought about things that turned me off. Like… Jessica Stanley. There we go. Shock, because the love and want wasn't something I thought I would ever see. I thanked every single god I could think of that I had been sent here and saved this beautiful girl from her horrible fate. Her eyes flicked from my eyes down to my lips and back and I looked down at hers, not overly full, but just right… she leaned in and I closed the distance, pressing my lips to hers. The shock that ran through my body set my nerves on fire and I let out a moan.

The actual fuck I never have moaned from a kiss…

_Never been kissed by Irina before. _

True shit. She tangled her hands in my hair and I held her by the waist, trying to bring her as close as possible. Our lips moved in a gentle, slow rhythm. I was getting a first kiss all over again and I wouldn't have it be from another besides this girl… this woman… in my arms.

But all moments have to just fucking end. Our end came in the form of… my father…

"Hey, Bells, I was wondering if- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

We jumped apart and when I realized who it was I relaxed a moment before tensing right back up. I looked at Irina, who seemed nervous as I did. I extended my hand to her and she took it, moving closer to me.

"Daddy, this is Irina Danali. She's… She's my girlfriend." Dad's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Well, damn, Bells. She's as beautiful as you said. Sorry to interrupt. Continue, as long as it doesn't end with me having grandkids. I'm too young for that." I blushed furiously and Irina hid her face in my shoulder as dad closed the door. Seconds later I head Emmett from the woods. He must think I couldn't hear him.

"Yo, did I miss all the good stuff?" Irina giggled and kissed me again quickly. I grinned and bit my lip. I leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I'm ready to tell you."

Her eyes widened and she gasped. "Are you sure, Izzy?"

"Yes. I want to tell you all. Even Esme and Carlisle. Sides, Emmett should know I can hear him making jokes down there about me."

Silence outside. I watched him leap up into my tree and he met my eyes.

"You can really hear me?"

"If you thought I was lying, you wouldn't have risked exposing yourself and your family."

"How long have you known?"

"Before I even got to the school. Now, shall we head to your house?"

Emmett nodded, shocked.

"Just jump in the back of my truck down the road so dad doesn't freak. Just don't hurt my baby." He mutely nodded and Irina and I headed down the stairs. "Dad, we're heading over to Irina's!"

"Be safe!"

I blushed again and swiftly caught the condom he threw at me, shoving it in my pocket. "Not needed, dad, but fine." I opened the door to my truck and helped Irina in, shutting the door when she was seated and jumping in on the other side. I was two miles down the road when Emmett jumped in the bed. Just like I asked, his landing was light and didn't really jostle the vehicle. I turned to Irina and felt her slide over the bench seat to lean against me.

"Do you want me to remove the shield now?"

"You can. Does it put strain on you?"

"At first it did. Made me more hungry, but I'm okay now."

She nodded. "It's up to you."

It may be easier for Edward to trust me without her being shielded. I placed my hand on her head and slowly removed the shield. She purred at the contact. Emmett spoke up from the back. "I called Carlisle and Esme. They're gathering everyone up in the living room." I nodded and they realized I wasn't asking directions and had arrived at their home. We walked in and I held my head high, Irina holding my hand. Carlisle stood and walked slowly to me while Emmett sat by Tori.

"Dr. Cullen, you need not be afraid. If I wanted to harm any of you, I could have. I truly don't want to hurt any of you. Especially now."

Edward's jaw dropped and I knew he had read Irina's thoughts and Emmett's, too. "Edward, please, I need you all to hear me out. This may shock and scare all of you. I need you to trust me like you have this whole month."

With a silent agreement everyone sat down, even Irina. I had to first convince her it would be okay and she needed to sit down for what I was about to say. She planted a kiss on my cheek and sat in the seat closest to me. I took a deep breath as I looked around.

"I am not who you believe me to be, nor is this my body. I was born in another… dimension… so to say… as Lexie Shea Jones, in Lockport, New York, 1996." Esme gasped. "I know, I shouldn't be born yet, but I can tell you things about the 2000's that Alice can confirm."

Everyone looked at the Pixie and she looked shocked. "Wha-"

"Okay, getting ahead of myself. I know your powers. Jasper is an empath, Edward reads minds, Kate can produce and extend her electricity to harm even your diamond hard skin, and Alice has visions of the future based on present decisions."

The only one who wasn't shocked into complete silence was Irina and Alice a little. The smallest Vampire nodded and I sighed, thinking of which event I could say without changing a lot. "In 1996 a snow storm along the east coast kills 150 people and causes three billion dollars in damage."

Alice's eyes became clouded and after a moment she nodded. "She's right."

Carlisle nodded his head to me. "Continue." I nodded and bowed my head in his direction before moving on.

"At a young age my parents separated and we moved from snowy New York to the south. I helped my mother raise my siblings and learned to cook several things to aid my mom." I froze when I came to this part of my past and my eyes flicked to Rosalie and Esme. I didn't go through nearly as much as they did, but I knew I would need to skim over this."

"Don't skim, Izzy. It will only make it worse." Alice was shaking and Jasper wrapped his arms around her, his jaw clinched and body stiff. I felt terrible, knowing his pain would only get worse. Or maybe…

I walked over to Jasper and he looked at me with guarded eyes. "I'm going to help, okay. Dull the force of emotions on you." He took a deep breath and let it out before nodding.

"Okay."

I placed my hand on his head and put a partial shield on his mind. It was getting easier and I noticed the Book Bella was right about something. Jasper's mind did have a different… taste so to say, than Irina's did. While she was sweet, but seasoned, so to say, Jasper was sharp as a blade and almost tangy. I felt him relax and thank me and I nodded, moving to the middle of the room again.

"When I was twelve, I found I had an interest in girls. I didn't know what gay and bisexual and all that meant. Never had heard of it before. I just knew I liked this girl. She asked me out and I accepted, not knowing it was anything bad. And it wasn't." I took a deep breath as grey eyes flickered behind my eyelids and the feeling of strong hands on my arms and neck returned. I opened my eyes and continued. "It turned out she was pregnant. I didn't mind at all taking care of her, but she insisted her parents not know about us, and I agreed that my parents would not like me dating so young. The boy was born some months later, after a difficult 8 months and two weeks. I often would bike over to help her feed and bath him, but soon I realized if I was there, having that little boy in my arms was the only way I was safe. She became abusive to me. Nothing I couldn't handle, I was on the sixth grade football team, and was built well. She didn't even leave a mark. I thought I would be fine, until her brother came home from college that summer. He was huge, and I was barely 5'1, so I was terrified. I had good reason." I noticed Rose was shaking with a growl and held Kate to her while Carlisle and Esme held each other, the latter covering her mouth with her hands. Irina looked ready to murder and Tanya snarled. Alice shook her head.

"Izzy don't you dare stop if they don't hear the rest the town may not be safe."

I nodded. "She set him on me. Simple things at first. A punch in the gut, or back. Nothing ever visible. But then by accident he kicked me in the back and sent me tumbling down the stairs. He meant for me to just fall, but the fall down the stairs… they liked seeing me in that much pain. It got worse from there. My body started getting use to it, so the beatings got worse…" I closed my eyes tightly, remembering the ache in my bones, my very core when they would have at me. "The night the cops were called, I… I had said something they didn't like. I remember a dangerous glint in her eyes before she said something to her brother and left the room. I tried to run but… he kneed me in the gut and I fell. He pulled me by my hair into the room and locked it. I… he shoved his… thing… into my mouth. I felt so gross, so wrong, so… it was…" I felt two tears leak from my eye and shuddered. "The cops barreled in and threw him down, cuffed him. They took me to the hospital and I remember passing out on the way. I woke up a week later. They had to drain my lungs and I had several broken ribs. Luckily he didn't give me anything…" I was cut off by a pair of cool arms around my middle. I looked down to find Esme hugging me.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, sweetie." I hugged her back.

"I'm okay, Ms. Cullen. I'm fine now."

"Esme." She said firmly as she pulled away.

"Ma'am?"

"Call me Esme."

I smiled and nodded. Rose stood from her seat and hesitated before giving me a hug as well. I felt her shaking.

"I-I'm glad you're okay, Izzy. I'm glad you're okay."

I wrapped my arms firmly around her a moment before knowing she needed her mate. I only had to look at Kate before she came to retrieve her mate. I looked at Irina and saw her looking down at her clinched fists and shaking. I knelt down and took her hands in mine, hearing Edward fill everyone in about my being her Mate.

"'Rina?" I whispered, only for her ears. Yeah, the others could hear but they didn't matter right now. "'Rina look at me." She looked up and met my eyes, hers filled with fire, and snarled.

"How dare they touch you… hurt you…. He… he…"

"I know but look at me. I'm no longer that person. That is my past. You have helped make me stronger, and I'm not going to go away unless you want me to."

"You're stuck with me, Izzy. I'm not letting you go and I won't let anything happen to you." She looked so vulnerable right then and I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close and rubbing her back. She allowed the embrace a moment before she pulled back.

"You should finish your story. I need to know you have a happy ending."

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"DAMN THAT WAS CHEESY!" Emmett boomed. I looked up in time to see Alice, Rose, Kate, Tanya, and Victoria, and Esme(?!) reach over and smack him upside the head while looking like they would cry.

"Continue, this is really cute," Tori smiled. Irina kissed my cheek and nodded for me to continue. I stood and sighed.

"From then on I was cautious around men. They couldn't always notice but that's how I was. I later realized I was gay. My parents flipped a gasket and I just lived on. A month ago I was crossing the street to get the mail when I heard my best friend yell my name and the next thing I know is pain as a car hits me and I woke up as Isabella Marie Swan."

"Are you kidding?!"

"Nope. Then this guy in a military uniform popped out of nowhere…"

Speak of the devil, he appeared next to me. "That's where I come in. I explained to her that we had brought her soul into this dimension to save you all."

"Save us?! From what?!"

"Yourselves. But we get to that later. Anyway, she questioned how a noodle armed short chick could save a group of Vampires. I showed her a small red pill and told her she had an option. She could go into this with a weapon, strength, or walk in without."

"But I didn't just get power without a catch."

"What's the catch?"

I ran a hand through my hair and shrugged. "I now have the genitals of both a man and a woman. I'm a hermaphrodite."

A purr came from Irina and I winked at her. She already knew this but I felt a swell of pride that my Mate found me an acceptable Mate.

"Anyway, so I took the pill from him. Woke up looking sexy as hell. Basically, like this."

"So what is your power?"

"I am the wolf Edward and Tanya saw." I heard a few covered gasps, the main one from my Mate. She had seen me as a tiger, but not as a wolf. "I am also the Cave Tiger Rosalie and Kate saw. I am a Shape Shifter, but not nearly as basic as the pack will be. They have yet to begin shifting."

"Will you take the Alpha position?" Carlisle asked.

"I may. I want to re-write the treaty."

Blank looks. "Wha- how did you know about that?!" Edward squeaked.

"Hard to explain. I will get to that."

My trainer turned to me and smiled. "I think you have it from here?"

I nodded and he vanished. "So yeah…"

"How do you know all of this?" Jasper asked me.

"The story will be hard to tell you. All of you. Especially you, 'rina." My Mate bit her lip and stood, pointing to the seat she previously occupied. I furrowed my brow but the look she then gave me told me argue and my jewels were on the line. I gulped and sat down. She left and brought back a can of Pepsi. I grinned but blushed when she sat in my lap, handing me the can and nuzzling under my chin. I wrapped an arm around her and popped open the can open, taking a deep drink. I set it down and took a moment to take in Irina's comforting scent. I lifted my eyes to everyone and sighed.

This was going to be a difficult talk…

XxXxXxX

Cliff hanger….

-looks out from behind my bulletproof glass- uhm… is it safe? No? Maybe? Anyway…

Any questions for me?

Q&A

Are you feeling a little better?

Yes, thank you. I often get minor bad days but nothing too too bad. Thanks for the concern, though. I really did make me feel better.

What do you mean "They spend the rest of rut mating and together"?

Basically they will claim each other, though since Izzy is an Alpha, she will be doing most of the claiming but Irina will be getting her chance, too. ;) Also, they will hunt, play, and sleep together. Throughout the Rut time they won't leave each other's side.

So yeah, hope you enjoyed the update! Later!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so this chapter will be kinda funny, but mostly kinda tense. I got to the end and realized I didn't remember really what happened in the third and fourth books, and I was way too pissed at Edward to watch any of the next movies, so I kinda just… yeah. And I didn't feel like looking it up. So down right now. Fuck being sick…

So yeah. Don't own Twilight. Enjoy.

XxXxXxX

I began to gather myself, looking about at each Vampire in the room. This would hurt, but I wasn't going to lie. I wasn't going to say it was just something in my head when I woke up, I needed to be truthful. I held in my tears and held Irina closer to me, knowing this would hurt her worst.

"When I was Lexie, my best friend was reading a series… the Twilight Saga." I saw confused looks and specified. "It was about… golden and red eyed Vampires. Vampires… that didn't burn in the sun, but sparkled. Vampires… Vampires named the Cullens." I tensed and waited for the outburst.

"We… weren't real?" Emmett asked.

"Someone made us up?" Edward asked.

"Everyone knows our stories?" Rose's voice was small, and I hated myself in a moment.

Irina's voice broke through my self-hating. "Why did you have to save us, Izzy?"

"I… It's going to hurt."

"How many… books?" Victoria asked. I blinked back tears.

"Four… There were four, but… not everyone made it all four."

"Summary. Now." Esme stated. I gulped.

"Detailed. Summary." Irina added, getting off my lap and jerking her head toward a lone seat. Well fuck. I nodded and chewed my lip, standing up and facing the family of Immortals that I now felt connected to. I gathered my thoughts and remembered the first book, sighing.

"Let me just go ahead and warn you, this reality as already so much different than the book I knew before, that it's… It's going to cause unnecessary pain."

"Just shut up, Sexy, and tell the story." Irina smiled a little and I nodded.

"Isabella moved to Forks with her father and met Edward. He found his lack of ability to read her mind interesting, but also found put she was his singer." Everyone in the room whipped their heads around to Edward and he looked stunned. "He was able to sit in the class with her, though he did not breathe the entire time and left as soon as he could. After some avoiding and back and forth between them, Edward ended up saving her from a truck, which would have smashed into her and killed her. After this however he denied it happened and said he simply pushed her out of the way. Eventually with the help from Jacob, her childhood friend, she figured out that they were Vampires. She confronted Edward in the woods. Yes, she was stupid. Anyway he then proved he was strong, fast, and all that shit to scare her away."

"Hold on hold on! Is this an Edward-Bella story?!" Irina demanded. I gulped and nodded, looking at Edward. We held eyes for three seconds before we both gagged and shook our heads.

"Yeah, unfortunately it is. Edward and Bella started dating, shit happened, baseball game from hell, in thunderstorm, and a coven of three Vampires." My eyes flicked to Victoria and I sighed. "James, Laurent, and Victoria." Victoria let out a loud growl and Emmett wrapped his arms around her.

"That bastard…"

"Hey, you don't have to worry about it anymore. He's gone. They both are."

Tori nodded, her eyes darker, but she nodded at me for me to continue. I wanted to cry for her, more than I ever thought I would before. I took a deep breath and continued. "James was a hunter, caught Bella's scent, and went after her. Victoria helped him get to her, but wasn't there for the final moment. Laurent told the Cullens about him and they sent him to Alaska, told him about the Denali's, and when he got there he found a mate in…" I closed my eyes and held in my growl. "Irina."

"Aw hell no!" My Mate yelled, snarling.

I chuckled and got back to the story. "Edward had Alice and Jasper take Bella where he believed James wouldn't go, her hometown. He led the rest of the Coven to lead a false trail for Victoria and James. He figured it out and made the human believe he had her mother. She snuck away from Alice and Jasper and went to confront him, where she found out about Alice's past."

"Wait!" Alice stood up and I stopped, whipping my head to her. "You know my past?"

"You don't know in this reality?"

She shook her head, looking desperate. "You'll… you'll tell me later on?" I nodded and she sat down again, still tense.

"He totured Bella, broke her leg, ribs, and bit her in the end. The Cullens arrived and killed him, and Edward sucked out the venom. Bella woke up in the hospital. Edward wanted to leave but she didn't want him to leave her. The first book ended with them going to prom and Jacob coming to warn her that Vampires were dangerous and she shouldn't be around them. This line is a future favorite of both him and Edward."

"That was just the first book?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah. She was really danger prone."

"I dated… you?" Edward looked horrified.

"Hey, I'm not all that happy about it either. Point is, you and I aren't you and I in this world so hakkuna your tatas."

"Ha. Ha. You're so funny, Izzy."

"I try." The atmosphere got tense again and I figured now was a good time to continue on to the next book. "In the next book Bella's birthday had come up and Alice planned a big party for her with the family. Seeing as this Bella was a klutz, she got a paper cut. Jasper twitched, but seeing as he was feeling not only his own blood lust, but the whole family's, he did wonderfully. Edward over reacted, pushed Bella back a little too hard and sent her flying into the table. The glass bowl shattered and cut open her arm. Jasper lunged, but he was quickly caught. Emmett took him out back and Carlisle started taking care of Bella. This cemented Edward's thoughts on leaving. A few days later he took Bella into the woods outside her house and dumped her, then ran. She tried to follow, got lost, and eventually Sam, the Alpha of the La Push pack found her. She was a zombie for months, but finally got out of the house, started doing risky things to hear Edwards voice. She spent more time with Jake, though didn't realize that Victoria wanted revenge for her Mate." Rip it off rip it off. "Jake shifted, they fought, eventually they were cool again. She wanted a bigger rush while the pack was off chasing Victoria and trying to keep Bella safe. She went cliff diving. Alice saw a vision of her jumping, but not coming up. Bella saw Victoria in the water. Alice didn't see this because Jake saved her and she can't see the pack."

"But… I can see you?"

"I think it's because I Imprinted on Irina… and she's a part of your family."

"You Imprinted on my sister?!" Tanya growled, jumping up. My eyes went wide and I stumbled back. I knew I could take her, but that didn't mean I wanted to.

"T-Tanya, I didn't mean to it just happened, but I care about her! I care about all of you. That's why this is so hard to tell you! Especially you and your sisters!"

Edward stood and hugged Tanya round the waist, muttering to her words that seemed to calm her. She sat again and nodded for me to continue.

"Alice rushed to Bella's home, and when she came home she saw one of her lost family's cars. Jake argued with her not to go, but she went anyway. Alice was so shocked to see her, but they fell into the routine they had before, as best friends. While she went to hunt, Jake came in and argued with Bella about it. Rose had told Edward about Alice's vision and he called the house to confirm, but Jake answered and with a few words, basically sent Edward to the Volturi, believing his Mate was dead. Alice and Bella rushed to Italy where Edward was saved, but met the three kings who had them promise Bella would soon be turned. Edward put down his price. Marriage. Bella never wanted to be married but agreed because she wanted to be turned. Thus, the second book ended."

"Edward, you ever fucking do that shit to me I will remove your dick."

I winced with the other men in the room upon hearing this from Tanya.

"Anyway. The third book started with Edward and Bella applying for colleges. There have been a lot of missing people and murders and Edward believes it's just a newborn who can't control his thirst. Bella accepts the answer and tells Edward she wants to start seeing Jacob again, since she kinda misses him. He agrees, though with much hesitation."

And so I continued my summary of the books, desperately trying to remember the details and knowing I had nothing to reference. As I reached the end, I hugged my middle, because this part was one that even thinking about seemed to be too painful.

"The Volturi turned to Irina and…" My emotionless façade dropped and I hugged my middle tighter. "They killed her." The whole family growled and Bella quickly ended the story, unable to further continue. They agreed that Bella should go home, and let the family digest this for now. She gave Irina a pleading look, begging that she would still be here after all this. She got a kiss on the cheek in return and a tight hug. She bade the family good night and headed home, knowing tonight would be a restless night for her.

XxXxXxX

Like damn and stuff. So how will the Cullens react? How will Irina take the fact that in another life, she died giving up her mate to the Volturi. Yikes. Anyway…

I would like to apologize, it would seem that and I quote "You swapped who saw who, Rose and kate saw the wolf, dickward the tiger."

I apologize. My bad


End file.
